The Muffin Man
by TwinkleLights123
Summary: "Who is it?" "... The Muffin-Man." "What!" Katie Gardner was just waiting for the pizza delivery guy to show up when the clown of camp comes over to her house during spring break to deliver it. Will she ever get the pizza she deserves? R&R! Tratie.


****

PLEASE READ UNLESS YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH AN!

Hi everyone! :) Okay, this was kinda my homework but I decided it would be a pretty good story too. I actually meant to turn it into Thalico but decided against it since Nico probably couldn't think of such an epic name! XD My first Tratie story, so it may be a bit OOC. Sorry about that. I know, I have other stories to update. But I wanted to take a small break so this would be my present to you. ;) Don't worry though, my break would just be for two weeks or something. Anyways, this is a bit shorter than my other works since it was meant to be a short story for the homework so _then _I had to add more, which was hard since it was already typed out. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. SAD, I KNOW. :'(

* * *

I opened the back door and the cool spring breeze flew in gently. I smiled, feeling it contact with my face. Then I began staring at my garden again for a few minutes before going back inside. I kicked my flip flops into a corner and jumped on the couch. I grabbed my green notebook and started doodling aimlessly before starting a new page and I kept on writing for seven minutes.

_Knock, knock!_

"Who is it?" I called annoyed, placing my notebook on the coffee table. I was just scribbling down useful herbs to use when I was rudely interrupted. _Hmmm, maybe it's the pizza delivery guy. _I brushed a lock of brown hair away from my face and waited for a response. Hey, dad always said to not open the door for strangers and monsters.

"...The Muffin-Man."

_"What?"_ I choked out incredulously, not expecting that answer. Wide eyed, I lept up to my feet and ran to the front door. I peered outside of the peep hole. But to my dismay, it was blocked by a peach coloured hand.

"Seriously, who are you? You... You creeper!" I called, hands on hips and glaring at the peep hole. I knew _'Muffin-Man'_ wouldn't see it, but it was a force of habbit when the Hermes cabin (The Stolls) pranked you and your cabin everyday. Well, for the summer anyways.

"I already_ told_ you, the Muffin-Man!" The male voice returned. _I think I heard it before. Scratch that, I'm _positive_ I heard that voice before. Now to place it..._

"Connor?" I guessed, positively sure it was one of the twins.

"Guess again," _'Muffin-Man' _said with a laugh. "But that guess was pretty close."

"Travis?" I asked cautiously. If it wasn't Connor, then it must be Travis.

"Hey Katie-Kat," he greeted. I could almost _see_ him smirking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, exasperated.

"Actually, I have a job now," he answered innocently, like an angel. "Guess what it is, if you're _s-o-o-o _smart."

"What are you-" Then realization punched me in the face. _Job. Pizza guy. Travis. _My thoughts formed a sentence. _Travis__ is a pizza delivery guy!_

"Y-you," I spluttered. "You're the... New pizza delivery guy."

"Bingo, Katie-Kat," he called. "Now open the door, the pizza's getting cold." I hesitated. Then my stomach growled. Roaring and screaming at me to open the door so it could take in the pizza goodness. With the warm cheese and the rich tomato sauce. Oh Gods, you're hungry.

"Fine," I sighed, hunger winning me over. I opened the door and he came in. He was just as I remembered him, curly blonde hair with that mischivious twinkle in his baby blue eyes. He was exactly like his younger twin, Connor. Except you can always tell whos- who since Travis was taller. They were both cute- Wait, don't tell them I said that!

"Pretty sweet place you've got here," he remarked, giving a low whistle. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the money off the coffee table.

"Here," I snapped angrily and took the pizza, handing him the money in the process.

"Aren't you gonna let me stay with you?" he asked innocently, cocking his head to one side. "Afterall, we know each other."

"Not a chance Stoll," I said, then shook my head. "Maybe next time... Or not." He gave me his pouty expression.

"That's mean. Shame on you Katie Gardner," he said, taking his index finger out and pretended he was grinding it with his other index finger to show the shame he was shaving off on me. "Wait till my ol' buddy Chiron hears about this when we get back to camp."

"Whatever," I said with a crossed tone, but I had a small smile playing on my lips.

"Good day," he said, flashing a crooked grin. I flashed him the best flirty grin I could summon before slamming the door in his face. He looked wooed at first too which let me know I succeeded, and then shocked when the door _actually _made contact with his _oh-so-precious _face.

"OW!"

What an annoying kid.

* * *

**Hi everyone... again. :D I hope you liked that. I guess it wasn't super lovey dovey and stuff but I don't think Katie can do that with Travis... for now. ;) Anyways, this is a one-shot. I hope you liked it and that it was okay and not _too _OOC. :) Reviews are loved, Constructive Critism are apprectiated (Not too strict, I know I may have grammar issues!) and Flames are aloud. So review!**

**~~TL~~**

**P.S.**

**Don't worry if you see it somewhere! Again, this is for homework. ;)**


End file.
